Welcome to Happy Tree Town
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: When Dusk and Stardust wonder into Happy Tree Town, they find themselves on one adventure as they travel with a band, get into fights with the tree friends, and help out anyone they can. But, will last? Or will their parents come searching for them? Accepting OCs!


**Hello everyone! It's nice to be here! :)**

**Dusk: No one cares.**

**Stardust: Stop being so mean!**

**Dusk: What?**

**Er... anyways! I'm happy to say this is my first story, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

"Hurry up, Stardust!" Dusk snarled, making his way through the thick bushes of the woods. Dusk was a blueish purple cat with a throwing star on his tail, and a sword attached to his back.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Stardust replied, nearly tripping over a root. Stardust was a purple fox, with a darker purple heart on her forehead. She wore a blue scarf, and had a white belly. She was also the younger sister of Dusk.

"Well, you're not going fast enough!" he snapped, glaring back at her. The fox rolled her eyes, trying to catch up to the angry feline.

After what felt like hours of walking, the two siblings stopped. In front of them was a sign that said in bold letters: **'Welcome to Happy Tree Town! Enjoy your stay!'**

"Happy Tree Town," Dusk muttered, narrowing his eyes at the sign. "I've never heard of this place before!"

"Maybe it's new?" Stardust spoke, walking into the town. They first saw a yellow rabbit, wearing pink bunny slippers. He happily bounced down the street, carrying a box of chocolates as he whistled a tune.

As the two walked around town, they met a few tree friends. Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Flippy, and Flaky. But, the two knew there were many more. Walking into a Cafe, they saw only two tree friends, both foxes. The first one looked like the oldest and female. She had orange fur that was white at tips of her tail, paws, and ears. She wore a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. She looked at the two with blood red eyes, and faint scars on the corners of her mouth. She also had black hair that reached the middle of her back. The other was male. He had gray fur with white tipped paws, ears, and tail. He wore a green hoodie that was unzipped a quarter way, and had a black t-shirt underneath. He also wore blue jeans, and black slip-on Vans. His hair was black, and reached his shoulders, also being green at the tips. He had green eyes, and also a black guitar in his paws.

"Looky here, Broken," the female spoke, an almost scary smile on her face. "Newcomers!"

"Hello!" the male, Broken, greeted, a warm smile on his face. "I'm Broken, and this is my older sister, Grim!"

"Hey. I'm Dusk, and this is my sister, Stardust." Dusk spoke, stepping in front of the purple fox. Grim only chuckled, slowly walking towards them.

"What?" she said, her paws changing into four claws that were sharper than anything. "Afraid I'll hurt her or somethin'?"

"Grim! Stop trying to scare them!" Broken scolded, glaring at the girl who laughed.

"I'm only playin' with 'em!" she replied, her claws turning into her normal paws. Stardust shook with fear as she watched the other fox walk away, still chuckling.

"They'll see death before nights end, anyways." she said, now sitting atop a table.

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked, glaring at her. Broken just glared at his sister, before sighing.

"You'll see, kiddie. And when you do, you'll understand. Now, run along. We have to get ready to preform." he explained, going back to tuning his guitar. Grim had reached behind the table, and pulled out her own guitar, this one being red.

Both siblings had left, walking down the street. Tree friends headed for the Cafe. They both guessed they were going to go see the performance Broken was talking about. They also seen a strange animal rushing down the street, along with a white polar bear chasing after him.

The strange animal had white fur with a blue left ear, paw, and eye. He also had a red right ear, paw, and eye. He wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, red converse, and blue fingerless gloves. His tail was also white with a blue strip about three quarters in, then a white stripe, then it was red. In his right hand were two drum sticks.

The polar bear wore a gray hoodie with the hood up, blue jeans, and black combat boots. His cheeks had faint lines that looked like he was crying blood a long time ago, but never washed it away. In his hand was a black binder, and a guitar on his back.

"Risky! Wait up!" the polar bear shouted to the animal in front of him.

"No! Hurry up!" he called back, running faster. The polar bear growled.

"You just wait until I get my hands on you!" he snarled, going faster. Dust rolled his eyes, thinking the two animals were stupid, while Stardust actually wanted to go watch the show.

"Maybe we should see if we can go!" Stardust said, smiling at her older brother, who laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" he spoke, looking back at her. "There is _no way_ we're going back there! I don't trust that fox!"

"She was only kidding!" she told him. Once more he laughed.

"Yeah, okay. And I'm Santa!" he laughed. Stardust sighed, rolling her eyes now.

"Ugh! You're so thick headed! I can't believe you're my brother!"

"And I can't believe you're my sister!"

The two walked in silence, both angry at each other. They soon found an old, abandoned warehouse and went inside. Dusk climbed into one of the boxes, while Stardust laid on the windowsill, looking out at Happy Tree Town as the stars and moon came into view.

"Don't fall!" Dusk called to her, rolling onto his side. "Night!"

"Yeah... night..." she replied, waiting for her brother to fall asleep.

After a few minutes, she knew the cat was in REM. She slowly got off of the windowsill, and made her way out the door, making sure he didn't wake up. She then made her way back to where they first met Grim and Broken. She figured if Dusk wouldn't take her, she'd go see them herself.

After getting back to the Cafe, she saw that the music wasn't coming from there, but from the park. Making her way over, she saw the four tree friends she had saw earlier. Grim, Broken, Risky, and the polar bear. Quickly rushing over, she found herself in the front, right by Grim, who just smiled at the crowd.

**Earlier With the Four**

"So, Grim. What're you planning on doing this time?" Risky asked, his tail twitching with excitement. The fox smiled.

"I was planning on picking someone up with my guitar." she replied, smiling at him.

"Like... picking them up and putting them on stage with us?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. She only shook hers.

"No. I mean picking them up, and keeping them there for a while, then setting them back down." she explained. The polar bear looked at her, no longer paying attention to tuning his bass.

"You do know that can kill them, right?" he spoke. She only chuckled.

"It's not like they're dying forever, Azrael." she said, shrugging her shoulders. He sighed.

"Just as long as it's not Flippy or Tailwhip." he told her. She only nodded her head. Tailwhip was a brown vole, that wore a black bird necklace.

"Of course not, my favorite bassist," she replied, smiling at him. "Now, let's make this the best performance ever!"

The four shouted with agreement, and gathered their things, heading out to do the show.

**In the Crowd with Stardust**

Stardust giggled with excitement. She had never heard much music before, and never heard it live. She was excited to hear the four play.

"Remember what I said, Grim!" Azrael hissed, glaring at the fox, who nodded.

"I won't, deary." she replied, smiling.

After Grim spoke to the crowd, they started to play. It turned out that Grim was the singer, along with playing the rhythm, while Broken took lead. She didn't sing many high notes; only low ones. Risky was playing drums, and Azrael was playing bass. And like Grim had said, she picked someone up with her guitar. Only that someone was Stardust. The fox was lifted off the ground, and looked into red eyes. Grim just smirked, still playing her guitar. Stardust could feel the vibration as she played different notes. She felt a rush of happiness, actually feeling safe with the strange fox, even though she was about seven or eight feet off the ground. But, it soon ended, for her vision started to blur. Grim, knowing the girl was in danger, set her back down gently, smiling warmly at her as she watched the young girl regain her balance. She continued to play and sing, making sure Stardust wouldn't be hurt by any of the tree friends bumping into her.

As the show came to an end, the four said their goodbyes, and left. As everyone cleared out, Stardust found herself lost in the town. She had forgotten where the old warehouse was. Uh oh. Dusk might wake up, and be angry that she was gone. How long had she been out anyways?

"Hey, kid!" a voice called out. Stardust turned around, seeing Grim smiling at her. She smiled back, wondering what the older female wanted.

"I didn't hurt ya, did I?" she asked, her paws stuffed in her pockets. Stardust shook her head.

"No. It was actually fun! I really liked your guys' performance!" she said happily, smiling up at the other fox who chuckled.

"Glad to hear it. Hey! Do you and your brother have a place to stay?" she asked, tilting her head. Stardust looked down.

"No," she confessed. "Dusk and I ran away from home."

"Why?"

"Our parents didn't pay attention to us. They were going to give us up, anyways."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Well, you can stay with Broken and I!"

"Really?"

"Of course! We'll teach you everything we know!"

"Even how to do that trick you did?"

"Huh? What trick?"

"You know. That trick! The one you did when I first met you! When you turned your paws into those four black claws!"

"Er... I can't teach you that. Only I can do that here."

"Oh... okay."

"So, what do you say? You wanna live with us?"

"Yes!"

"Great! Go fetch your brother and I'll show you your new home!"

"Uh... my brother is actually sleeping..."

"You mean you came here alone?"

"Yeah... He didn't want to go see you guys preform, but I did, so I went alone."

Grim laughed as she started walking away, her tail gently wrapped around the young girl.

"I like you, kiddie," she said, smiling down at her. "You and I will get along just fine."

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Dusk: YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME!**

**Stardust: -hiding behind Smile- I wanted to go see them!**

**-sighing- Siblings. Well, you can submit your OC if you want! Please only by PM! Thank you!**

**Dusk: You should already know what you need!**

**Stardust: Reviews would be nice! Thank you! :)**


End file.
